Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Episode 081
"The Friendship Games", known as "Kotori Chaos Xyz Changes!? The Tumultuous Sports Duel Tournament" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL anime. It first aired in Japan on November 25, 2012 and in the United States on October 5, 2013. Summary fights over who should be the mascot.]] Outside Heartland Academy, Yuma has just Summoned "Gagaga Girl" against a Duelist with "Mokey Mokey". Ray comes in, saying that there is trouble. He grabs Yuma by the arm and drags him away, cancelling the Duel. "Gagaga Girl" pouts before disappearing. At the Number Club, Yuma is promptly smacked in the face with a thrown shoe upon entering (Ray himself barely ducking the improvised projectile). Ray describes how he thought it would be a good idea if the club had a mascot (cheerleader in the dub). He initially suggested that Tori be the mascot because of how she had seen the most "Numbers" (also implying that she looks like Yuma's girlfriend, provoking Cathy), but changed his mind in favor of Cathy because Tori does not know how to Duel. This indirectly caused a brawl between both girls. Rio shows up shortly after Ray is done relaying the events that started the argument, and Bronk suggests that Rio be the mascot. Rio challenges Cathy to a Duel, but the latter refuses, since Rio is Shark's sister. Caswell comments that the mascot idea wasn't such a good idea after all, while Flip disagrees with Bronk's suggestion. Bronk, in turn, gets angry at Flip for that remark, while Yuma warns him not to get involved in the argument. A fight ensues between the Number Club, with Yuma trying to calm everyone down. Astral appears behind Yuma, watching the argument. Girag, watching the spectacle outside the classroom, decides to use this opportunity to make a move against Yuma. At Yuma's house, Astral addresses his concern about the argument. Yuma, who is looking through the cards in his Deck, brushes it off, saying that close friends getting into arguments isn't a big deal, as they'll make up the next day. Astral hopes that Yuma is correct. The next day at school, Yuma sees Tori avoiding Cathy after walking into the classroom. At the hallway, Bronk is eating a donut, but stops short after seeing Caswell and Flip, much to Yuma's shock. Yuma comments that his friends are still mad at each other, but sees Rio walking by. He manages to catch up to her, but immediately stops when she asks him if he wanted something in a threatening tone. After school, Yuma, still disappointed at the situation at hand, and Ray walk home. Ray offers to Duel Yuma to cheer him up, but the latter refuses. Girag appears behind Yuma and convinces him to hold a sports tournament to help defuse the situation, but Yuma must also compete and if he makes it to the finals, he must lose to make everyone else feel better. Yuma and Ray accept, but Yuma becomes suspicious, because he did not know who Girag was before. Girag manages to cover this by telling Yuma he is his biggest fan. Yuma and Ray decide to tell everyone about the Friendship Games. Meanwhile, at Girag's hideout, Scarlett Starling's commercial plays on TV. Alito is on the floor doing push-ups, commenting that Girag seems pleased with himself. Girag replies that he came up with the perfect plan to defeat Yuma, but Alito says that he'll be the one to defeat him. Girag tells Alito to give it his best shot, then thinks to himself that Yuma's "Numbers" will be his. The next day, Girag opens the tournament. The Number Club and Rio have gathered in front of Yuma, Ray and Girag, while Shark sits by himself far away from them. After Yuma does the opening announcements, everyone else voices their displeasure at being at the tournament. Yuma encourages everyone that they'll leave happy after the tournament. Girag explains the rules, which are that everyone plays in teams, and for each win, the team gets a point. The top two teams with the most points will advance to the finals. He pairs off Yuma with Shark, Flip with Caswell, Bronk with Rio, and Cathy with Tori (in the dub, the team names are "Too Cool and the Fool", "Nerd Herd", "Beauty and the Bronk" and "Grrr-l Power", respectively). Tori and Cathy are displeased at the pairings, while Bronk is satisfied with his partner. Ray adds that the winner will get to be named the mascot for the Number Club, which seems to please Cathy. Girag picks a card from a ballot to decide how the first round will be played. The card is "Skydiving Field". Flip and Caswell are dropped from an airplane, clutching on to "Flipangutan" and "Crashbug X", respectively, while Shark stands on "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark". Shark commands "Aero Shark" to attack Caswell and Flip. Yuma, hanging on to "Zubaba Knight", congratulates Shark on a good job. Ray, dropping in next to Yuma, declares his team the winner. The next round is the "Beach Volleyball Duel". Rio tells Bronk to stick to the game plan. Their opponents are Yuma and Shark. Bronk's team controls "Tin Archduke", while Shark's team controls "Black Ray Lancer". After all four players serve the ball back and forth, Rio sets it up for Bronk to hit back. Shark interrupts Bronk's play by hitting the ball right at his face. "Black Ray Lancer" then attacks and destroys "Tin Archduke". Once again, Ray declares the Yuma/Shark team the winner. At the "Tennis Field", Tori and Cathy are Dueling Caswell and Flip. After Flip hits the ball back, Tori tries to hit it, but Cathy gets in the way, colliding with her and missing the ball. This causes an argument between both of them, with their monsters, "Little Fairy" and "Cat Girl", being dissatisfied with the argument. Ray says that Tori and Cathy are finally speaking to one another, but Girag disagrees, saying that it sounded more like yelling to him. In the ping-pong field, Yuma and Shark defeat Tori and Cathy. In the wrestling field, Rio commands "Aurora Wing" to attack, but Cathy activates a Trap Card. Meanwhile, outside the ring, Tori has Bronk pinned down on the floor. The current results are the Yuma/Shark team with five victories, the Bronk/Rio team with four victories and the Caswell/Flip team with three victories. Cathy and Tori have no wins due to their lack of teamwork. Everyone but Yuma, Ray, Girag, Shark and Rio is sitting down, exhausted. Bronk admits that the tournament was fun, with Caswell agreeing to him. Tori finally makes amends with Cathy, while Rio compliments the two on their teamwork. Ray tells Yuma that the Friendship Games worked, causing the latter to cry tears of joy. Astral says that he does not understand how a person can be so happy if their Dueling skills are so sad. and Cathy. ]] Girag announces the teams of the finals, the Yuma/Shark team and the Cathy/Tori team. Tori and Cathy are happy that they get to be in the finals, but Bronk protests that they never won a Duel during the tournament. Girag mentions that all-girl teams get a fifty-point bonus, leaving the other boys utterly shocked. Girag invites the girls to come with him for a bonus prize; Ray and Astral become suspicious. Girag takes the girls aside into the classroom. Tori and Cathy ask Girag what reward he'll give them. Girag turns around and uses "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to brainwash them into working for him. Girag comments that his plan of having Yuma lose against his new servants will work this time, allowing him to claim his "Numbers". .]] Girag announces the final event, the "Baseball Field", while Ray introduces the teams. Girag reminds Yuma to forfeit against the girls, but finds out that Shark is missing. Shocked, Girag looks around for him. Rio and Caswell tell him that Shark went home, fed up with the tournament. Yuma and Girag are upset at this, but the former suggests that Girag be his new partner. Ignoring Girag's protests, Yuma and the others arm their D-Pads and Duel Gazers and start the Duel. Girag reminds himself that he told Yuma to lose, and if he loses, he'll lose too, and he'll disappear (sent back to the Barian World in the dub). Astral asks Yuma if he'll really lose the Duel, which Yuma confirms. Yuma starts by Normal Summoning "Stinging Swordsman" and Setting a card. Girag is shocked at Yuma's play, but Yuma gives him a thumbs-up, prompting him to agree that this was done to fulfill a promise. Cathy is next, as she Summons "Cat Girl". She commands "Cat Girl" to attack "Stinging Swordsman". "Cat Girl" hurls an orange energy ball at "Stinging Swordsman", destroying it and dropping Yuma and Girag to 3100 Life Points. Girag thinks that he and Yuma are in trouble. He tells Yuma that it may be a better idea to win the Duel, but Yuma replies that his friendship with Tori and Cathy is more important and declares that he's proud to lose. Girag thinks that he must destroy "Barian's Force" before Tori and Cathy play it and begins his turn. He Normal Summons "Magic Hand" and Sets two cards. Tori's turn is next, but before she can draw, Girag activates his face-down "Spell Search" to add a Spell Card from Tori's Deck to her hand instead of conducting her normal draw. Girag thinks that the card is "Barian's Force". He activates the effect of "Magic Hand" in an attempt to destroy the card that Tori added. Yuma suggests that Girag activate his Set "Memory Loss". He agrees and activates it, which negates the effect of "Magic Hand" and switches it to Defense Position. Yuma reminds Girag that the girls have to win. Tori Summons "Little Fairy" and activates its effect, sending the "Icarus Attack" in her hand to the Graveyard to increase its Level by 1. Astral comments that both girls have two Level 4 monsters, ready for an Xyz Summon. Tori overlays her two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Fairy Cheer Girl". .]] From the stands, Rio says that something isn't right with Tori and Cathy, much to Flip's surprise. She clarifies that both girls are acting differently than before. A surging feeling goes through Rio, as she becomes worried that they may be brainwashed by the Barians. Back at the Duel, Tori activates the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching an Overlay Unit to draw a card. Girag becomes increasingly worried about losing the Duel. Tori's and Cathy's eyes go blank and a Barian Emblem appears on Tori's forehead as she activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force", shocking everyone present. She overlays "Fairy Cheer Girl" and performs a Chaos Xyz Evolution to Special Summon "CXyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl". " appears.]]Yuma asks Astral since when did Cathy and Tori work for the Barian World. Girag mutters that this is terrible. Tori orders "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" to attack Girag's "Magic Hand". She declares "Fairy's Fury" and "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" spins rapidly, releasing a storm of baseballs at "Magic Hand", destroying it. Tori activates the effect of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl"; by detaching an Overlay Unit when it destroys a monster by battle, Tori can inflict 500 damage to her opponents for each card in her hand; she holds four cards, so they take 2000 damage. "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" twirls its staff and releases a wave of dark energy from it, reducing Girag and Yuma to 1100 Life Points. Yuma asks himself how Tori and Cathy got brainwashed by the Barians. Girag says that it's too late for them. Astral, on the verge of fading away, tells Yuma that in order to rescue the girls, he must win the Duel. Yuma agrees and begins his turn. He draws "Gagaga Girl". Astral tells Yuma that his victory will be assured by this card. Yuma Summons "Gagaga Girl". He activates "Level Lifter", sending "Gagaga Magician" from his hand to the Graveyard to make the Level of "Gagaga Girl" the same as that of the sent monster's. Next, he activates "Monster Reborn" to Special Summon "Gagaga Magician" from the Graveyard. Yuma overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia". Tori points out that "Utopia" and "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" have the same ATK of 2500 and that if Yuma attacks, both monsters will be destroyed. Yuma counters with the effect of "Gagaga Girl", which reduces the ATK of an opponent's monster to 0 when "Gagaga Girl" is used as an Overlay Unit in an Xyz Summon with "Gagaga" monsters. Declaring "Cellphone Subtraction", Yuma reduces the ATK of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" to 0. Girag tells Yuma to use his "Hand Power" Trap Card. Yuma does so, banishing "Magic Hand" from the Graveyard to double the ATK of "Utopia" to 5000. He attacks "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" with "Utopia"; "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" hits a baseball towards "Utopia", which it hits back with its swords, turned into baseball bats. The attack destroys "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" and defeats Tori and Cathy. The Barian Emblems disappear from their foreheads. Bronk and Ray cheer for Yuma's victory, while Girag falls to his knees. Crying tears of gratitude, he exclaims that Yuma saved him. Yuma runs up to Tori and Cathy and asks if they're alright. They say they're okay, and Tori asks what happened. She asks if they Dueled. Yuma says that if they don't remember it, it never happened and laughs nervously. Tori and Cathy ask for the final Duel now. Yuma, having had enough Dueling for one day, runs off, with Tori and Cathy chasing after him in anger. Up on a rooftop, Girag mutters that while Yuma saved him once today, next time will be different. He vanishes in many black particles. Featured Duels Yuma Tsukumo vs unnamed student The full Duel is not shown. Yuma Normal Summons "Gagaga Girl" (1000/800), while the opponent controls a "Mokey Mokey" (300/100). The Duel gets canceled because of Ray. Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Flip Turner & Caswell Francis This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Skydiving Field". Caswell controls "Crashbug X" ( 3/0/2000), Flip controls "Flipangutan" ( 4/800/1600), Yuma controls "Zubaba Knight" ( 3/1600/900) and Shark controls "Submersible Carrier Aero Shark" ( 3/1900/1000). "Aero Shark" attacks and destroys "Crashbug X" and "Flipangutan". Yuma Tsukumo & Reginald "Shark" Kastle vs Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Beach Volleyball Field". Rio controls "Blizzard Falcon" ( 4/1500/1500), Bronk controls "Tin Archduke" ( 4/2200/1200) and Shark controls "Black Ray Lancer" ( 3/2100/600). "Black Ray Lancer" attacks and destroys "Tin Archduke". Flip Turner & Caswell Francis vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Tennis Field". Tori controls "Little Fairy" ( 3/800/800) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" ( 4/1200/1600). Rio Kastle & Bronk Stone vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Wrestling Field. Rio controls "Aurora Wing" ( 4/1200/1600) and Cathy controls "Cat Girl" ( 4/1200/1600). Yuma Tsukumo & Girag vs Cathy Katherine & Tori Meadows This Duel takes place at the Duel Field, "Baseball Field". Turn 1: Yuma Yuma draws. He then Normal Summons "Stinging Swordsman" ( 1/300/600) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 2: Cathy Cathy draws. She then Normal Summons "Cat Girl" ( 4/1200/1600) in Attack Position. "Cat Girl" attacks and destroys "Stinging Swordsman" (Yuma & Girag: 4000 → 3100 LP). Turn 3: Girag Girag draws. He then Normal Summons "Magic Hand" ( 4/800/1600) in Attack Position and Sets two cards. Turn 4: Tori Before Tori conducts her Draw Phase, Girag activates his face-down "Spell Search" to force Tori to add a Spell Card from her Deck to her hand instead. As a Spell Card was added from Tori's Deck to her hand, Girag activates the effect of "Magic Hand" to destroy the added card and inflict 800 damage to his opponent. By Yuma's suggestion, Girag activates Yuma's face-down "Memory Loss" to negate the effect of "Magic Hand" and change it to Defense Position. Tori Normal Summons "Little Fairy" ( 3/800/800) in Attack Position. She then activates its effect to send "Icarus Attack" from her hand to the Graveyard and increase its Level by 1 ("Little Fairy": 3 → 4). Tori overlays "Cat Girl" and Little Fairy" in order to Xyz Summon "Fairy Cheer Girl" ( 4/1900/1500, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. Tori then activates the effect of "Fairy Cheer Girl" to detach an Overlay Unit ("Fairy Cheer Girl": 2 → 1 ORU) and draw a card. Tori activates "Rank-Up-Magic Barian's Force" to Rank-Up "Fairy Cheer Girl" via Chaos Xyz Evolution in order to Xyz Summon "Chaos Xyz Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" ( 5/2500/1900, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" attacks and destroys "Magic Hand". As it destroyed a monster by battle, Tori activates the effect of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl", detaching a Chaos Overlay Unit ("Dark Fairy Cheer Girl": 2 → 1 ORU) to inflict 500 damage to the opponent for each card in her hand. Tori has four (Yuma & Girag: 3100 → 1100 LP). Turn 5: Yuma Yuma draws "Gagaga Girl" and subsequently Normal Summons it ( 3/1000/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "Level Lifter" to send "Gagaga Magician" from his hand to the Graveyard and change the Level of "Gagaga Girl" by the sent monster's Level ("Gagaga Girl": 3 → 4). Yuma then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Gagaga Magician" ( 4/1500/1000) in Attack Position. Yuma overlays "Gagaga Magician" and "Gagaga Girl" in order to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" ( 4/2500/2000, ORU: 2) in Attack Position. As "Gagaga Girl" was used as an Overlay Unit for an Xyz Summon with another "Gagaga" monster, Yuma activates its effect to reduce the ATK of "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" to 0 ("Dark Fairy Cheer Girl": 2500 → 0 ATK). Yuma then activates Girag's face-down "Hand Power" to double the ATK of "Utopia" by banishing "Magic Hand" (a "Hand" monster) from the Graveyard ("Utopia": 2500 → 5000 ATK). "Utopia" attacks and destroys "Dark Fairy Cheer Girl" (Cathy & Tori: 4000 → 0 LP). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Mistakes * In the Japanese episode during the Tennis Duel, "Little Fairy" is shown on both Tori's and Cathy's D-Pads. Notes